Transformers Prime: Holiday Short: Valentine's Day
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Its the day before Valentines day and Jack is really looking forward to it.


Jack wore a huge smiled across his face as he skipped up the stairs to the humans area, he plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. Miko looked over to Raph.

"Okay whats with you?"

She looked over at Jack who just smiled bigger,

"Oh nothing."

Miko raised an eyebrow,

"Arcee, any ideas?"

Arcee shrugged,

"Does one have to have a reason to be happy?"

Miko looked back over to Jack, her mind clicking.

"Oh I know what it is!"

She ran over to Jack and jumped on the sofa next to him.

"Sierra accepted your invite to the schools Valentines dinner didn't she?"

Jack's eyes went wide for a second,

"Umm Yeah she did..."

Miko laughed punching him on the shoulder,

"Dude! why keep that a secret?"

Arcee held up her hand,

"Hold up, Hold up, Valentines dinner? Jack what is that?"

Jack glared at Miko,

"Its a dinner the school is hosting, I ask Sierra to come with me."

Miko nodded,

"Valentines day... I personally find it revolting but hey to each his own."

Jack just huffed with an eye roll,

"Valentines day? its a day?"

Bulkhead had heard and joined in on the conversation. Miko nodded intently,

"Its a day centered around... love"

she fluttered her eyes and folded her hands, she made her voice soft, though it ended with a disgusted grunt. Jack sighed,

"Its a day that people can celebrate with people they love, spouses, partners, boyfriend, girlfriend, etc normally you go out to eat, buy the girl flowers and chocolate... stuff like that."

Miko pretended to gag,

"Gross kissing and red hearts every where... enough to make a girl sick."

Jack stood up,

"Well Sierra doesn't feel that way and neither do I."

Jack walked over to Arcee,

"Arcee would you mind taking me home, I need to have my mom do some touch up on my suit for tomorrow night."

Arcee smirked, taking her bike form as Jack climbed on and the two left the base. Miko flopped on the couch.

"Oh Sierra how lovely you look in the dress, why thank you Jack don't you look handsome in that suit. Should we awkwardly kiss now?"

Raph who had remained quiet the whole time broke out in laughter, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were chuckling as well. Optimus rounded the corner, he glanced over at the four. He had no idea what had caused them to laugh, though he was grateful it was good to see his team enjoying themselves. His attention was grabbed again as Miko spoke, Ratchet too had stopped walking when she started speaking, though it was more like yelling.

"Oh Jack these roses are beautiful! How did you know they were my favorite? Nothing to it Sierra, you are the prettiest girl in the school and the rose is the prettiest flower."

Miko and Raph were doubled over laughing now, Bulkhead and Bumblebee too were laughing.

"Did i miss something?"

Ratchet looked up at Optimus, Optimus simply smiled,

"I am afraid we both have."

...

Jack held tightly to Arcee's handlebars he knew they were making fun of him back at the base, and honestly at this point he didn't care. He had a date with Sierra. Finally!

"So you humans have a whole day centered around... love?"

Jack nodded,

"Don't you guys?"

Arcee would have shrugged in bot mode,

"Honestly I don't remember we have been at war for so long I can't remember all of the holidays we used to have. I remember some of the more bigger ones but the smaller ones..."

Jack smiled slightly,

"Well when you win this war, maybe you guys can bring them back?"

Arcee chuckled slightly,

"When we win..."

She murmured to herself.

...

Arcee dropped Jack off at the school, he was all spiffed up in his suit a large smile on his face as Sierra was waiting for him in a bright pink dress by the door.

"Go get 'em tiger."

Arcee chuckled as Jack and Sierra walked inside, when she was certain no one was around she left the area, heading back toward the mesas. Arcee transformed and looked up, she had no intentions of alerting anyone she was home. She walked over to the mesa and began to climb it. She sighed as she reached the top, plopping down next to the memorial for Cliff. She looked over to it, then up at the sky. The night was clear, stars shining everywhere.

"Tailgate...Cliff..."

She stopped,

"Since here on earth its a day to celebrate love...i just want both of you to know i still love you...and I miss you dearly."

She sighed, bringing her legs to her chest.

"Not sure if there was a time on Cybertron to celebrate love, if there was I'm sure I would have been like Miko about it, but now that you are gone..."

She wiped a tear from her eye. How much of her life had changed? She looked back toward the door that would lead down into the base, but was it all bad? She smiled. She may have lost a husband, and a boyfriend but she gained so much too. A family, friends who stuck by her side through anything. She stood,

"Happy Valentines Day my loves."


End file.
